The First Love - (It's You Side Story)
by Jina.Lee
Summary: Chap6Up/END - Side Story of Its You. Sebenarnya apa yang disembunyikan Tao? seorang gadis kecil yang selama sepuluh tahun tidak diketahui keberadaanya oleh Kris. Apakah Kris dapat menerima keadaan Tao? EXO couples. GS. Kristao. Taoris. Slight!. Kaisoo. Lumin
1. Preview

The First Side Story of Its You

Untuk kisah yang satu ini akan dibuat GS

Karena banyak yang minta GS

Kali ini saya akan membawakan kisahnya Kris

(Satu lagi, FF ini di Update ulang, karena ada kesalahan teknis dalam penulisan kemarin, niatnya bikin GS, yang ditulis malah Yaoi! Maaf yaa)

Still a Preview...

Waiting for the review

Angin berhembus cukup kencang, tapi namja tinggi itu tidak perduli. Bahkan ketika tiap angin menerbangkan anak rambutnya.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang ke arah langit dan laut yang terbentang luas.

Luas sekali

Entah kenapa ada perasaan lega di hatinya

Sekaligus perih

Ketika ia mengatakannya, ia seharusnya tahu, akan seperti ini sakitnya.

Ia menutup matanya perlahan

Berusaha mengulang memori itu kembali.

.

.

_Flashback_

_Bruk_

"_Aw!" _

_Yeoja berkulit kecoklatan terlihat menunduk sambil memegangi kepalanya yang tertubruk sesuatu yang lebih tinggi darinya._

_Namja yang ditabraknya tidak bergeming tapi hanya diam memandanginya._

_Yeoja yang terjatuh itu hanya mendongak dan menatap wajah tampan di hadapannya._

_Di saat yang sama, namja tinggi yang sedang berdiri itu pun memandangnya._

"_Kau tidak apa?" tanyanya lalu mengulurkan tangannya berusaha membantu namja yang terjatuh tadi untuk berdiri,_

"_Aku tidak apa..." jawabnya_

_Mereka terpaku beberapa saat setelah tangan mereka bersentuhan karena hendak menolong_

"_Aku Tao, kau?" tanya Tao_

_Tampan sekali pikirnya_

"_Aku Kris..." jawabnya datar_

_Dingin_

_Kesan pertama yang Tao dapat dari seorang Kris._

_Tapi pernahkan Tao menyangka, di dalam hati kecilnya, Kris berusaha mati-matian menjaga degupan tak menentu ini?_

_._

_._

Namja tinggi itu membuka matanya

Kris

Namanya Kris

Secinta apapun ia pada Kyungsoo,

Ia tetap tidak bisa melupakannya.

**The First Love**

.

.

"Annyeongha..."

yeoja itu terpaku

"Tao..." panggilnya

.

.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanya Tao

"Kenapa kau bertanya?" tanya Kris balik

Tao mencibir kesal

.

.

"Aku tidak tahu kau masih menyimpannya," ucap Tao, lalu tersenyum ke arah namja tinggi itu

Kris hanya menatap Tao sendu

"Apakah kau berpikir aku akan melupakannya?" tanya Kris

Tao hanya memandang Kris dalam diam

.

.

"Jadi kau yang bernama Tao?"

Tao mendongak bingung lalu membelalakkan matanya kaget

"Jessica eonni!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Just a preview

Kalo memang berminat,

aku mengharapkan review kalian

The first side story of Its You!

Thanks for reading!

Don't forget to review


	2. Old Memories

**The First Love**

Now playing : One Year ago – Hyunseung (B2st), Eunji and Namjoo (Apink)

-Cerita ini akan lebih banyak menceritakan tentang masa lalu Kris sebelum ia bertemu Tao, alurnya bisa dibilang campuran-

Semua yang bergaris miring berarti menunjukkan masa lalu.

Happy Reading

Enjoy the story!

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

_Flashback on_

_Yeoja itu berlari terburu-buru_

_Bruk_

"_Aw!" _

_Yeoja berkulit kecoklatan terlihat menunduk sambil memegangi kepalanya yang tertubruk sesuatu yang lebih tinggi darinya._

_Namja yang ditabraknya tidak bergeming tapi hanya diam memandanginya._

_Yeoja yang terjatuh itu hanya mendongak dan menatap wajah tampan di hadapannya._

_Di saat yang sama, namja tinggi yang sedang berdiri itu pun memandangnya._

"_Kau tidak apa?" tanyanya lalu mengulurkan tangannya berusaha membantu yeoja yang terjatuh tadi untuk berdiri,_

"_Aku tidak apa..." jawabnya_

_Mereka terpaku beberapa saat setelah tangan mereka bersentuhan karena hendak menolong_

"_Aku Tao, kau?" tanya Tao_

_Tampan sekali pikirnya_

"_Aku Kris..." jawabnya datar_

_Dingin_

_Kesan pertama yang Tao dapat dari seorang Kris._

"_Tao!" panggil seseorang di belakang Kris_

_Tao menoleh lalu membungkuk rendah ke arah Kris dan berlari menghampiri yeoja yang tadi memanggilnya._

_Kris tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Tao, sampai akhirnya Tao berjalan berdampingan bersama yeoja itu, dan merangkul yeoja yang lebih pendek darinya itu._

_Apakah ia jatuh cinta?_

_Ia rasa tidak_

_Ia tidak mungkin jatuh cinta semudah itu_

_Tapi kenapa jantungnya tidak berhenti berdegup lebih cepat ketika ia memandang Tao?_

_Kris menggeleng pelan_

_Lalu melanjutkan langkahnya_

_._

_._

"_Aku pulang duluan ya Kris! Papaku pulang hari ini!" pamit Kevin, sahabatnya itu padanya._

"_sampaikan salamku padanya," ucap Kris lagi,_

_Kevin mengangguk lalu berlari ke arah parkiran, meninggalkan Kris_

_Kris berjalan keluar dari kampusnya,_

_Menyebalkan juga, pikirnya_

_Ia baru saja ingin meminta Kevin mengantarkannya pulang karena mobilnya diservis, tapi Kevin malah pulang duluan._

_Baru saja ia berjalan beberapa langkah dilihatnya yeoja yang tadi menabraknya, melambaikan tangan pada yeoja lain yang tadi dirangkulnya._

_Mereka berpisah lalu yeoja itu yang ia tahu namanya Tao, berjalan sendirian._

_Entah bagaimana, Kris tidak berjalan pulang, justru mengikuti yeoja itu dari belakang._

_Setelah beberapa lama Kris mengikutinya, yeoja itu bahkan tidak sadar._

_Tiba-tiba yeoja itu sedikit berlari,_

_Kris menyipitkan matanya, dilihatnya Tao menghampiri seorang namja kecil yang sedang menangis._

_Kris berusaha mendekat tanpa terlihat mencurigakan_

"_kenapa kau menangis adik manis?" tanya Tao lembut_

"_hiks...bungaku... hiks... bunga untuk mama.. hiks.. jatuh..." tangis anak itu sambil menunjuk sebuket bunga mawar yang sudah jatuh dan berserakan ke tanah_

_Tao mengelus rambut anak itu lembut_

"_Biar jie belikan lagi ya, ayo!" ajak Tao_

_Mereka masuk ke sebuah toko bunga tidak jauh dari situ_

_Sesaat kemudian keluar dengan sebuket bunga mawar indah di pelukan sang anak._

"_jangan sampai jatuh lagi ya," ucap Tao lembut lalu mengelus wajah sang anak yang kini tersenyum manis_

_Namja kecil itu tersenyum lebar lalu mengangguk semangat_

"_Jie..." panggilnya_

_Tao membungkuk mendekatkan wajahnya_

_Chu_

_Tao yang sempat kaget akhirnya tersenyum, dan mengelus rambut namja kecil itu lagi lembut_

"_xie xie!" ucapnya senang lalu berlari meninggalkan Tao_

_Tao tersenyum memandang ke arah namja kecil yang berlari pergi itu._

_Kris ikut tersenyum di belakang, ia tidak tahu Tao sebaik itu._

_Tao berjalan lagi dan menghilang di persimpangan_

_Kris sendiri memutuskan untuk kembali._

_._

_._

_Kris menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur._

_Ia menutup matanya lalu membukanya lagi_

_Di depannya terpampang foto keluarga yang cukup besar_

_Papa, mama, noona dan adiknya yang manis, juga dirinya._

_Ya._

_Bukan mama kandungnya._

_Bukan kakak kandung, bukan juga adik kandung_

_Dia bahkan tidak tahu, sebenarnya apa statusnya dalam keluarga itu._

_Ia hidup sendirian,_

_Ia memilih begini._

_Mungkin lebih baik tanpa mereka, tapi ia juga merindukan mereka._

_Ponsel Kris bergetar, ia merogoh sakunya dan melihat sebuah panggilan masuk_

_-Jessica noona-_

_Kris tersenyum lalu mengangkat teleponnya_

"_Noona!" panggilnya semangat_

"_..."_

"_Ani, aku baik-baik saja, bagaimana Paris?"_

"_..."_

"_benarkah? Sepertinya menyenangkan,"_

"_..."_

"_Aku baik-baik saja disini, tenanglah noona,"_

"_..."_

"_Aku juga merindukan noona,"_

"_..."_

"_Bye, love you too noona"_

_Klik_

_Telepon terputus_

_Setidaknya rindunya sedikit terobati_

_Ia merindukan noonanya itu, sangat._

_Memang bukan noona kandung,_

_Tapi lebih dari sekedar noona tiri, ia adalah noona terbaik dalam hidupnya._

_Kris_

_Ia bahkan ia tidak tahu sekarang eomma kandungnya dimana._

_Ia berbeda ibu dengan Jessica noonany dan Krystal adiknya._

_Tapi setidaknya yang ia tahu, ia masih berstatus anak di keluarga itu._

_._

_._

_Kris berjalan di koridor kampusnya, ketika dilihatnya seorang yeoja yang dengan lincah meliukkan badannya dengan berbagai macam alat martial arts di tangannya_

_Kris menghentikan langkahnya dan mengintip dari pintu kaca_

_Wajahnya terlihat serius_

_Peluh menetes dari wajahnya, tapi ia tetap serius melanjutkan latihannya._

_Entah kenapa Kris merasa tertarik dengan gadis ini_

_Ia memiliki sisi lembut dan kuat di saat yang bersamaan._

_Tiba-tiba yeoja yang daritadi diperhatikannya menoleh._

_Kris sudah siap dengan wajah pokerfacenya dan hendak berjalan pergi._

"_tunggu!" panggil yeoja itu_

_Kris berdeham pelan dan memasang wajah dinginnya_

"_ada apa?" tanyanya datar_

"_Kebetulan sekali kau lewat, ini..."_

"_Eoh?"_

Flashback off

.

.

Yeoja tinggi itu menyuruh rekan kerja sekaligus teman terbaiknya untuk pulang lebih dulu.

"Kau benar tidak apa? Aku bisa mengantarmu dulu kalau kau mau," tawar Xiumin

Tao tersenyum manis

"tenang saja, aku tidak apa kok, pergilah, aku tahu kau benar-benar khawatir pada Kyungsoo, pergilah," suruh Tao

"Baiklah, terimakasih ya Tao, mungkin aku akan pergi agak lama," ucap Xiumin menyesal

"Tenang saja, yang penting bawakan aku banyak makanan!" ucap Tao semangat

"Ya! Kau ini! Makanan saja di otakmu!" canda Xiumin

"Setidaknya aku tidak punya pipi bapau sepertimu!" ejek Tao balik

Xiumin hanya terkekeh kecil menanggapi sahabatnya itu

"Arasseo, aku pergi ya, bye Tao," pamit Xiumin

"Eoh! Bye," balas Tao lalu kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 pagi, tapi yeoja berkulit kecoklatan dengan mata panda itu tidak kunjung beranjak dari kursinya.

"Ha!" ia menghela napasnya keras lalu beralih menatap ke arah jam dinding di ruangan itu

Sudah terlalu malam untuk pulang, terpaksa tidur lagi di kantor, pikirnya

Ia menyandarkan tubuh rampingnya di kursi lalu menarik laci mejanya.

Mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana, menggantungkannya di jari telunjuknya, membuat benda itu berputa-putar di jarinya.

Rindu?

Sangat

Betapa ia sangat ingin bertemu namja itu sekarang

Mengadukan semua yang terjadi hari ini,

Mengadu betapa lelahnya ia hari ini

Tao menghela napas lagi

_._

"_Kudengar namanya Kris, dia mengejar Kyungsoo dan tidak akan melepasnya sebelum Kyungsoo benar-benar menikah dengan Kai," jelas Xiumin_

_Tao terdiam di tempatnya sembari Xiumin meletakkan cangkir kopi di hadapannya._

"_bagaimana menurutmu Tao? Tao?" panggil Xiumin menyadari Tao yang sibuk dengan pikirannya._

"_Tao!" panggil Xiumin sekali lagi_

"_Eoh? Ada apa eon?" tanya Tao baru saja tersadar dari lamunannya,_

"_Ck... kau ini mendengarku tidak sih?" kesal Xiumin lalu duduk di hadapan Tao_

"_mianhae eon, tadi siapa namanya?" tanya Tao sekali lagi_

"_Kris, nama aslinya Wu Yifan," ucap Xiumin memperjelas ceritanya_

_Tao kembali terdiam lalu menyeruput kopi buatan Xiumin._

.

Tao memandangi gantungan panda di tangannya dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk

Ia memutarnya sekali lagi

"apa itu benar kau?"

Ia rasa, ia sudah mulai gila sekarang.

Bahkan ia bicara pada boneka sekarang

"Apa kau melupakanku?"

Ia memutar boneka itu lagi

Tapi tentu saja, boneka itu hanya diam dan berputar

"Ha!" Tao menghela napasnya kesal, ia lelah sekali rasanya sekarang

Ia menggenggam erat boneka panda mungi itu di tangannya

'Aku merindukanmu... Kris...'

.

.

.

Namja tinggi itu menopang dagu dengan tangannya di atas pembatas balkon apartment mewahnya.

Sepi sekali rasanya

Ia bahkan tidak berani menghubungi Noona dan dongsaengnya, karena ia tahu mereka pasti marah besar padanya.

Aneh sekali rasanya

Namja itu kembali terlarut dalam lamunannya, sampai tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar, mengusik lamunannya

"eoh..."

"..."

"Sudah cepat bicara Kevin Shin!" ucapnya kesal, ia sedang tidak mood bercanda sekarang

"..."

"What!" namja itu terlonjak dari posisinya, wajahnya berubah serius

"..."

"Did you really find her?" tanyanya lagi

"..."

"Thank you Kevin! I owe you!" ucap Kris lagi

Sebuah senyuman merekah di wajah tampannya.

.

.

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Ne... masuklah," ucap yeoja itu

Cklek

"Annyeongha..."

Yeoja itu terpaku

"Tao..."

.

.

To Be Continue

.

Buat yang nungguin Just Be with Me, aku minta maaf belum bisa lanjutin, idenya beneran mampet!

Mian *bow*

Reply for your review

Khusus buat **KissKris &amp; dandeliona96**

**Aku bener-bener minta maaf karena sempet terjadi kesalahan di chapter sebelumnya. Tapi aku udah perbaiki kok. Maaf lagi yah... semoga kalian menikmati ceritanya! Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!**

**.fuwaaliyaah.**

**Aku banyak bikin kok, yang Tao nya jadi cewek, heheheheheh  
Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!**

**.rizqibilla. .Nasumichan Uharu.**

**Aku udah lanjutin ceritanya, semoga kalian suka!  
Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!**


	3. Comeback

Chapter 2

.

.

Preview last part

.

"Did you really find her?" tanyanya lagi

"..."

"Thank you Kevin! I owe you!" ucap Kris lagi

Sebuah senyuman merekah di wajah tampannya.

.

"Annyeongha..."

Yeoja itu terpaku

"Tao..."

.

.

"Tao" panggilnya lagi

Tapi Tao tetap terpaku di tempatnya.

"Yifan..." panggil Tao

.

.

_Yeoja tinggi itu menoleh ke belakang lalu memandang curiga. Matanya menyipit melihat ke segala penjuru._

_Merasa tidak menemukan apapun, akhirnya ia kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya._

_Oke_

_Dia memang atlet martial arts._

_Tapi pernahkah ia bilang kalau ia sebenarnya takut,_

_Bukan_

_Bukan takut hanya saja,_

_Baiklah dia akui dia takut_

_Pada serangga! Apalagi hantu!_

_Set_

_Dengan cepat yeoja itu menoleh lagi ke belakang._

_Ia menyesal pulang terlalu malam, sendirian pula._

_Set_

"_Tao! Ini aku Kris!" teriak namja yang daritadi mengikutinya_

_Tangan Tao yang hampir memelintir leher Kris berhenti di tempat. Tao mengerjapkan matanya lucu._

_Dengan perlahan Kris menurunkan tangan Tao yang ada di lehernya._

"_Tenanglah, ini aku Kris," ucapnya lagi_

"_Kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Kau mengikutiku?" tanya Tao selidik_

_Kris menggaruk punggung lehernya yang tidak gatal sambil nyengir._

_Sebenarnya kalau boleh jujur, sudah seminggu Kris mengikuti Tao, entahlah, sepertinya mengikuti Tao seakan menjadi candu baginya._

_Tao menyipitkan matanya menatap Kris curiga_

_Kris hanya nyengir kuda_

"_iyah... sebenarnya, aku mengikutimu," jawab Kris taku-takut,_

_Tapi Tao justru memandangnya sambil tersenyum._

_._

_._

Tao memandang keluar kafe, seakan-akan pemandangan di luar cafe lebih menarik dibandingkan namja tampan yang duduk di hadapannya sekarang.

Berbanding dengan namja di hadapannya yang memandangnya rindu.

"Tao..." panggilnya,

Tao menoleh dan menatapnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyanya

Tao meletakkan cangkir kopinya di meja lalu bersandar di kursinya

"baik... kurasa..." ucapnya

"Maaf... baru bisa menemukanmu sekarang," ucap namja itu menyesal

"Kris ge..." panggil Tao

Kris menoleh menatap mata panda itu,

Entah kenapa Tao jadi terlihat semakin cantik dan dewasa.

Pandanya yang manja, akankah ia berubah?

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf, kau tidak pernah salah," ucap Tao lembut lalu tersenyum menatap Kris

Kris menatap Tao sekali lagi, ingin sekali ia mengelus pipi mulus itu,

Tapi ia mati-matian menahan perasaan itu,

Ia dan Tao bukan lah apa-apa, mereka bahkan tidak punya hubungan seperti itu.

"Aku merindukanmu..." ucap Kris sungguh-sungguh

.

.

_Namja tinggi itu memandang keluar jendela bosan._

_Yang benar saja, ini terlalu siang berkonsentrasi, dan di depan matanya sekarang adalah pelajaran Fisika!_

_Cukup sudah semua poin penting untuknya tidur sekarang._

_Tuk_

"_Aw..." ringisnya pelan_

_Ia menoleh ke belakang, dilihatnya sahabatnya tersenyum penuh arti padanya._

"_aduh!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara orang meringis, dan sudah bisa dipastikan itu Kevin_

"_Sorry sir, maag nya Kevin sepertinya kambuh, bolehkah aku membawanya ke ruang kesehatan?" ucap namja itu sambil memegangi pundak sahabatnya yang meringis sekarang_

"_really? Then, go get the doctor ,Kris" ucap gurunya_

"_Thank you sir," ucap Kris lalu segera membopong Kevin keluar kelas_

_Sesampainya di luar kelas, mereka menghela napas keras_

"_Akhirnya!" ucap Kevin senang ketika mereka melewati koridor kelas dan hampir sampai di ruang kesehatan,_

_Kris hanya memasukkan tangannya ke saku lalu mengikuti Kevin yang membuka pintu ruang kesehatan dengan senyum merekah._

"_Ha! Aku ingin tidur! Fisika menyebalkan! Benar-benar membuatku ngantuk!" kesal Kevin lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di salah satu ranjang disana._

"_Cepat tidur, sebelum dokter datang dan mencurigaimu," ucap Kris santai lalu setengah bersandar di ranjang sebelah Kevin_

"_Hao le! (Okay)" ucap Kevin lalu menarik selimut menutupi tubuhnya._

_Tidak lama berselang, terdengar suara dengkuran lembut dari balik selimut itu_

_Kris tersenyum kecil lalu beranjak meninggalkan sahabatnya itu._

_Ia menutup gorden tempat kevin tidur lalu berjalan ke arah jendela disana._

_Kris melipat tangannya dan memandang ke depan. Entah kenapa ia malah membayangkan gadis manis dengan mata panda itu sekarang._

_Tao_

_Apakah aku jatuh cinta padamu?_

"_Maaf, apa anda sakit?" _

_Kris mengernyit bingung lalu menoleh ke belakang, _

_Ternyata benar dugaannya,_

"_kris ge? Kris ge sakit?" tanya gadis itu bingung, melihat Kris yang terlihat baik-baik saja_

_Bukannya menjawab Kris hanya tersenyum lalu berjaln mendekati gadis itu_

"_Kau sedang apa disini Tao?" tanyanya_

"_Aku? Aku sedang membantu dokter Rose untuk membawakan obat-obatan, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Tao balik_

_Kris mengintip Kevin dari balik gorden, ia sedang tertidur pulas._

"_Ayo!" ucap Kris lalu menggandeng tangan Tao,_

"_ha?" tao yang masih bingung,_

_Tiba-tiba sudah ditarik berlari bergandengan bersama Kris._

_._

_._

"_Enak kan?" tanya Kris_

_Tao disampingnya mengangguk senang lalu memakan kembali swinging potato di tangannya._

"_kita membolos ge jadinya?" tanya Tao panik_

"_Sudahlah, membolos sekali tidak apa kan? Lagipula aku jenuh di sekolah," ucap Kris lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya di bangku taman._

_Tao mengangguk-angguk pelan,_

_Sesungguhnya dia juga jenuh, kalau bukan karena beasiswa mungkin dia tidak serajin ini._

"_Kau atlet martial arts?" tanya Kris lagi ,_

_Tao menoleh lalu mengangguk-angguk_

"_Aku kadang tidakk percaya melihat perempuan bisa martial arts," ucap Kris semangat lalu menegakkan badannya lagi._

_Entah disengaja atau tidak, karena Kris menegakkan tubuhnya, wajahnya jadi terpaut tidak jauh dari wajah Tao_

_Tao yang kaget langsung memundurkan wajahnya,_

_Kris yang menyadarinya langsung berdeham pelan, berusaha menghilangkan rasa canggung yang meliputi mereka._

"_Jadi...bisakah kau... mengajariku?" tanya Kris akhirnya_

_Tao menoleh bingung_

"_mengajari apa?" tanya Tao_

"_Em... itu... Martial arts," ucap Kris lagi_

_Tao hanya tersenyum_

"_baiklah!" jawab Tao senang_

_Kris tersenyum_

_._

_._

"_jadi! Kita belajar martial arts sekarang!" ucap Kris semangat_

_Tao yang baru saja membuka pintu terlihat kaget melihat wajah Kris yang sudah terpampang dengan jelas di depannya._

"_Sejak kapan gege di sini?" tanya Tao masih menetralkan kekagetan_

"_Hm... sejak tadi, ayo!" ucap Kris semangat lalu mengambil tas Tao dan menggandeng tangan Tao._

"_Eh! Tunggu ge!" ucap Tao tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya,_

"_Ada apa?" tanya Kris bingung_

"_itu... jalannya bukan ke kanan, tapi ke kiri," ucap Tao lagi_

_Kris hanya menggaruk punggung kepalanya malu,_

"_Ayo!" kali ini Tao yang menarik tangan Kris_

_Kris tersenyum ketika Tao menggandeng tangannya_

_Tangan Tao seakan terasa pas di tangannya._

_Ia suka menggandeng tangan Tao seperti ini_

_Ia tidak memungkiri lagi, sepertinya ia jatuh cinta pada gadis panda ini._

_._

_._

"_Akh!" teriak Kris_

"_Akh! Sakit Akh!" teriaknya lagi_

"_Laoshi, sakit laoshi!" teriak Kris lagi_

_Tao hanya melipat tangannya terkekeh pelan melihat Kris yang sedang dilatih stretching oleh gurunya,_

"_kau ini laki-laki! Tapi begini saja sudah sakit!" omel pelatih Tao,_

_Kris meringis pelan_

"_Tapi sakit, laoshi," ucap Kris pelan_

_Tao hanya terkekeh pelan lalu mengambil peralatannya dan mulai berlatih._

"_Nih..." ucap Tao lalu menyodorkan minuman kaleng pada Kris_

"_Xiexie, laoshi mu jahat sekali," adu Kris_

_Tao hanya terkekeh pelan_

"_dia baik kok," ucap Tao lagi_

_Kris hanya mencibir lucu_

"_menyiksa..." kesal Kris lalu meminum minumannya_

_Tao terkekeh di samping Kris_

"_Tapi... dia sudah seperti appaku..." ucap Tao lalu tersenyum lembut_

"_Appa? Dia appamu?" tanya Kris kaget_

_Tao menoleh sambil tertawa kecil, ia menggeleng._

_Kris menghela napas lega_

"_Lalu?" tanyanya_

"_Aku tidak punya orang tua..." ucap Tao_

_Kris menatap kaget ke arah Tao_

"_Orangtuaku meninggal beberapa tahun lalu dalam sebuah kecelakaan... Orang bilang aku beruntung... beruntung karena hanya aku yang selamat dalam kecelakaan itu... setidaknya mungkin aku harus bersyukur... pernah merasakan kasih sayang orangtuaku... sejak saat itu, laoshi yang merawat dan melatihku... dia sudah seperti appa kandungku..." ucap Tao_

_Butiran airmata mulai turun ke pipi Tao._

_Tao menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menyembunyikan airmatanya._

_Tapi terlambat, Kris sudah melihatnya._

_Kris menangkup wajah mungil Tao lalu menghapus airmata Tao dengan ibu jarinya._

_Sambil tersenyum Kris berkata_

"_Kau sendiri yang berkata kau cukup beruntung... di hadapanmu sekarang... adalah seorang anak laki-laki, yang bahkan tidak pernah tahu siapa ibu kandungnya, tidak pernah melihatnya... apalagi menyentuhnya... dan dia tetap tersenyum... karena itu... tersenyumlah Tao," ucap Kris lembut_

"_Ge..." panggil Tao lalu langsung memeluk Kris erat_

_Kris yang sempat kaget dipeluk seperti itu, balas memeluk Tao dan mengelus lembut punggung Tao, berusaha menenangkannya._

_._

_._

_._

_Cklek_

"_Ni Hao!"_

_Gadis itu mundur beberapa langkah saking kagetnya_

"_Ge! Mengagetkan saja!" kesalnya_

"_hehehe... Morning Tao!" ucapnya semangat_

"_kris ge kenapa disini?" tanya Tao_

"_menjemputmu," jawab Kris_

"_untuk apa menjemputku?" tanya Tao lagi bingung_

"_Hm... ingin saja..." jawabnya lagi_

"_Dasar! Yasudah, ayo berangkat!" ucap Tao lalu mengunci pintu rumahnya dan berjalan berdampingan bersama Kris._

_Selang beberapa lama mereka hanya berjalan berdampingan._

_Sesekali Kris melirik ke arah Tao yang berjalan dengan riangnya._

_Kris tersenyum_

_Tao berjalan setengah melompat, riang sekali._

_Seperti anak kecil... pikirnya_

_Perlahan tangan besar Kris menyentuh sela-sela jari Tao dan mengenggamnya._

_Tao menoleh kaget pada Kris, tapi Kris tidak perduli, ia hanya terus menggenggam tangan Tao erat._

"_ge..." panggil Tao_

"_Hm?" sahut Kris sambil menoleh ke arah Tao_

_Tao hanya tersenyum lalu menggeleng, ia mengayun-ayunkan tangannya dan Kris yang sekarang saling bertautan. Membuat Kris menoleh sambil tersenyum._

_._

_._

Tao mendongak memandang ke arah Kris. Ia hanya diam.

Apakah Tao merindukan Kris juga?

Sangat jawabannya sangat

Ia ingin sekali bertemu dengan namja ini.

Dan sekarang

Namja ini tepat di hadapannya.

Tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Hanya memandanginya dalam diam.

Tao kembali membuang pandangannya ke luar kafe.

Aneh sekali rasanya.

Bertahun-tahun mereka tidak bertemu. Tiba-tiba namja ini kembali muncul di hadapannya.

"Tao... bisakah kau melihatku lagi...?" tanya Kris lagi

Tao kembali menoleh ke arah Kris

Berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk di pikirannya.

Kenapa kau pergi?

Kenapa begitu lama baru kembali?

Kenapa?

Kenapa?

Tapi tak ada satu pun pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Ia hanya diam

Diam menatap Kris seperti ini.

"Aku... tidak tahu..." jawab Tao

.

.

.

To be Continue

NB : saran buat yang baca fic ini... mungkin lebih baik dibaca dulu cerita aslinya... judulnya 'Its You' atau lebih tepatnya sequel ' Its You'...

Karena cerita ini sebenarnya adalah cerita sebelum Kris ketemu Kyungsoo dan sesudah Kris melepas Kyungsoo.

Happy Reading?

Don't forget to review!

Reply for your review

**.rizqibilla.**

**Kamu bingung kenapa? memang alurnya rada memusingkan heheheheh... soalnya memang campuran...  
keep Reading yaaa... Thanks for reading! Enjoy the story! don't forget to review!**

**.Nasumichan Uharu.**

**diaaa... jeng jeng... udah di baca kan?  
**Thanks for reading! Enjoy the story! don't forget to review!**  
**

**.murni13399.**

**alurnya memang dibikin samar sama saya... heheheheh... bagus deh kalo kamu sukaaa  
**Thanks for reading! Enjoy the story! don't forget to review!**  
**

**.dandeliona96.**

**Makasih yaaaaa...  
**Thanks for reading! Enjoy the story! don't forget to review!****

****.15.****

****Annyeong jugaaaaa... bagus deh kalo kamu sukaaaa  
**Thanks for reading! Enjoy the story! don't forget to review!**  
****

****.Xyln.****

****Idihh... oke dehhh udah di update niii wkakakka  
**Thanks for reading! Enjoy the story! don't forget to review!**  
****

****.kt.****

****kurang panjang yah? maap yahhh *bow*  
**Thanks for reading! Enjoy the story! don't forget to review!**  
****

****.ochaken.****

****Semua kata-kata kamu aku setuju banget!  
dia tuh kalo diem aja sangar. kalo udah ngomong ketauan Uke nya! *loh*  
aku memang suka banget liat update-an insta dia... muka dia tuh cantik banget! Suka liatnya! *curcol*  
********Aku bisa bikin fanfic tapi ga bisa bikin fanart *gabakat*  
P.S : Xiumin dan Kyungsoo disini dibikin GS... karena nanti bakal ada Side story buat Xiumin jugaaaa...  
**Thanks for reading! Enjoy the story! don't forget to review!**  
****

****.****

****.****

**Sekiannn!  
**Thanks for reading! Enjoy the story! don't forget to review!**  
**


	4. Decision

NB:  
Karena banyak yang bingung sama alurnya...  
cerita ini lebih banyak menceritakan masa lalu Kris sebelum ketemu sama Kyungsoo,  
semua yang bertuliskan miring menceritakan masa lalu mereka.

Saran aja, kalo bingung, bisa baca dulu cerita utamanya 'It's You'

Keep Reading!

Don't forget to review!

Now Playing : Infinite – I Miss You

**Decision**

Chapter 3

Preview Last Part

Tapi tak ada satu pun pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Ia hanya diam

Diam menatap Kris seperti ini.

"Aku... tidak tahu..." jawab Tao

.

.

.

"Tao!"

Percuma, gadis manis yang dipanggil itu hanya sibuk dengan pikirannya sambil terus memutar-mutar bolpoin di tangannya.

"Ada apa Xiumin-ssi?" tanya Luhan yang baru saja menyelesaikan konsultasi pasiennya,

Xiumin mengendikkan bahunya

"aku tidak tahu, dia sudah begitu sejak kembali dari jam istirahat tadi, aku memanggilnya tapi dia diam saja..." bingung Xiumin lalu melipat tangannya dan memandangi Tao bingung

"Tao! Ada kecoa !" teriak Luhan

Tapi Tao tidak bergeming

Luhan berdiri di sebelah Xiumin sambil menatap Tao bingung

Baru kali ini Tao tidak perduli pada kecoa, sebenarnya apa yang dia pikirkan? Pikir Luhan bingung

Brak

"TAO!" kesal Xiumin sambil memukul meja Tao agak keras, membuat Luhan di sampingnya jadi ikut terlonjak kaget

"ne! Ada apa eonni?" kaget Tao yang baru saja tersadar dari lamunannya

Tao memandangi Luhan dan Xiumin yang sudah dengan kompak menggeleng-geleng di depannya

"Kenapa?" tanya Tao bingung sambil menopang dagunya malas

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan dari tadi? Sejak kembali dari makan siang kau jadi melamun terus... sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Xiumin khawatir

"Ani... tidak apa ..." jawabnya singkat

"Benar tidak apa? Kau bisa cerita pada kami," timbal Luhan

Tao tersenyum lalu menggeleng

"Aku baik-baik saja Luhan oppa... Xiumin eonni... Tenanglah..." ucapnya berusaha meyakinkan mereka

Xiumin dan Luhan hanya saling berpandangan dan mengendikkan bahu

Tao yang melihat kekompakan mereka hanya tersenyum

"Kenapa kau tersenyum begitu?" tanya Xiumin

Tao menggeleng pelan

"Aku hanya merasa kalian berdua cocok sekali, kompak sekali!" ucap Tao sambil mengacungkan jempolnya

Luhan menatap ke arah Xiumin

Tapi Xiumin hanya mengalihkan pandangannya dan berdeham canggung

"Ah... sudah jam 6, aku harus pulang dulu, aku mau mengantarkan Kyungsoo ke dokter, aku duluan ya..." ucap Xiumin lalu beranjak ke mejanya mengambil tasnya

Luhan menatap ke arah Tao yang mengendikkan dagunya memberi isyarat

"Eh! Xiumin-ssi!" panggil Luhan

"ne?" sahut Xiumin

"Biar... kuantarkan... ini sudah terlalu sore, bahaya kau pulang sendirian... Ayo!" ucap Luhan lalu mengambil tas kerjanya dan menyusul Xiumin ke arah pintu

"ne? Tapi..." Xiumin yang masih kaget hanya menurut ketika didorong keluar ruangan

Tao hanya tersenyum memandang kedua insan tersebut.

Xiumin terlalu lama single dan mengurus Kai dan Kyungsoo. Sudah seharusnya ia memiliki seseorang untuk menjaganya sekarang.

Tao... Tao... kau terlalu memikirkan Xiumin eonni... bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri? Tanya Tao pada dirinya sendiri.

Tao memejamkan matanya sebentar lalu beranjak dari kursinya, mengambil tas kerjanya dan beranjak dari situ.

Tao membungkuk lalu berpamitan pada satpam yang menjaga gedung kantornya.

Ia berjalan ke arah halte bus, karena hari ini mobilnya diservis.

Ia duduk menunggu di halte bus, cukup lama...

Cukup untuk membuatnya melamun lagi

.

.

"_Jadi... bagaimana dengannya?" tanya Chen, teman baiknya ketika pelajaran baru saja selesai_

"_maksudmu?" tanya Tao balik_

"_oh ayolah Tao! Bahkan seantero sekolah sudah tahu tentang kedekatan kalian," kesal Chen karena Tao tidak mengerti maksudnya_

_Tao mengernyitkan dahinya bingung_

"_Aduh Tao! Kris! Maksudku itu Kris!" kesal Chen lalu menepuk dahinya_

_Wajah Tao mendadak bersemu merah ketika nama Kris disebut dan Chen menyadarinya_

"_Kalian sudah berciuman?" tanya Chen terang-terangan_

"_YA!" teriak Tao kaget lalu buru-buru menutup mulutnya sendiri karena berteriak terlalu keras_

"_Bahkan kau salah tingkah sekarang, kalian benar-benar berciuman?" tanya Chen lagi semangat_

"_Ya! Kim Jongdae! Kau ini benar-benar! Tidak seperti itu... belum..." ucap Tao malu_

"_Ckck..." geleng Chen_

"_Kenapa?" tanya Tao bingung_

"_Kenapa Kris ge itu lama sekali sih? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti..." ucap Chen lagi_

"_memangnya kenapa?" tanya Tao lagi_

"_kau tahu... ciuman itu tanda cinta seseorang padamu... jadi kalau kau mencintai seseorang kau harus menciumnya!" hasut Chen_

_Tao membelalakkan matanya lucu_

"_Aww!" teriaknya tiba-tiba_

_Tao mendongak kaget_

"_Jangan meracuni pikiran pandaku dasar Kim Jongdae!" kesal namja tinggi itu_

_Sedangkan Chen hanya bisa menyengir kuda sekarang_

"_Kris ge..." panggil Tao_

"_Kau sudah lapar? Ayo kita makan siang!" ajak Kris_

_Tao mengangguk sambil tersenyum lalu menyambut tangan Kris dan menggandengnya keluar kelas._

_._

_._

_Kris dan Tao bergandengan selama perjalanan pulang ke rumah Tao._

_Hanya saja bedanya, kali ini Tao diam saja._

_Kris menoleh ke arah Tao bingung_

"_kau kenapa?" tanya Kris_

"_aku? Aku tidak apa kok ge.." jawab Tao sambil tersenyum manis, tapi kembali larut dalam diamnya,_

_Kris memandang ke arah Tao lagi._

_Tiba-tiba tangan Kris terulur menyentuh dahi Tao_

_Tao menghentikan langkahnya karena kaget_

"_tidak panas, kau benar baik-baik saja?" tanya Kris lagi lalu beralih menyentuh pipi tirus Tao_

_Tao memandang ke arah Kris, begitupun sebaliknya._

_Kemudian Kris tersenyum lalu menggandeng Tao lagi_

"_Ge... kita mau kemana? Rumahku kan kesana..." tanya Tao bingung_

"_Sudah ikut saja, gege ingin membawamu ke suatu tempat," ucap Kris lalu tersenyum ke arah Tao_

_Tao hanya mengangguk pelan sambil mengikuti Kris._

_._

_._

"_duduklah," suruh Kris_

_Tao menurut dan duduk di kursi taman disitu_

"_ada apa ge?" tanya Tao_

"_sebenarnya... ada yang mau gege katakan padamu..." ucap Kris lagi_

"_apa itu?" tanya Tao_

"_Tao... aku... sebenarnya aku..." Kris menggaruk punggung lehernya kesal lalu berdeham pelan_

"_Ada apa ge?" tanya Tao bingung_

"_aku... sebenarnya... aku jatuh cinta padamu.. Tao.." kris menghela napas lega, akhirnya ia mengucapkannya juga_

_Sedangkan Tao?_

_Dia sedang melongo kaget sekarang, dia benar-benar tidak menyangka Kris bisa berkata seperti itu padanya._

"_Apa kau juga... mencintaiku?" tanya Kris lagi_

"_eoh? Em... itu..." Tao mengelus punggung lehernya bingung_

"_Tidak yah? Maaf sudah mengganggumu Tao..." ucap Kris sedih_

"_eh ge! Aku kan belum jawab," rengek Tao_

_Kris menatap harap ke arah Tao_

"_Aku... aku juga... mencintai gege..." jawab Tao lugu_

_Kris tersenyum memandang kepolosan Tao_

_Ia menangkup pipi Tao dan membawanya mendekat_

_Perlahan bibir mereka bersatu_

_Ciuman_

_Sebuah ciuman_

_Tanda cinta_

_Tiba-tiba Tao mulai percaya arti ciuman_

_Ia mencintai Kris..._

_Ya sangat... ia sangat mencintai Kris._

_Perlahan Tao menutup matanya, merasakan setiap sentuhan lembut bibir Kris pada bibirnya._

_Their first Kiss..._

_Sweet..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Gadis cantik itu berjalan mondar-mandir di depan ruang rawat ICU._

_Tangannya bergerak tidak karuan._

_Sesekali ia melirik ke arah gadis kecil berumur 15 tahun yang sesenggukan menahan tangis. Ia melirik ponselnya sekali lagi. _

_Apakah sudah waktunya?_

_Haruskah aku melakukannya?_

_Memisahkannya dengan gadis yang paling dicintainya?_

"_Argh!" gadis cantik itu berteriak kesal sembari melempar tubuhnya sendiri ke tembok di samping tempat gadis kecil itu duduk._

"_Sica eonni..." panggil gadis kecil itu_

"_Krystal, kemarilah," ucap Jessica sambil mengulurkan tangannya, _

_Krystal mendekati kakaknya dan memeluknya erat_

"_Yifan ge?" tanyanya_

"_belum sayang... belum saatnya... kurasa..." ucapnya berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri._

_._

_._

_._

_Cklek_

"_Hello panda!"_

_Gadis bermata panda itu tersenyum manis melihat namja tampan di hadapannya,_

"_Ayo berangkat sekolah, Panda!" ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya_

_Tao terkekeh kecil_

"_Jangan memanggilku panda, ge!" ucapnya pura-pura kesal_

"_Habis kau lucu seperti panda!" ucapnya_

"_Kris ge!" kesal Tao_

"_Baiklah, Tao," ucap Kris mengalah,_

_Ia menggenggam erat tangan Tao, senyuman manis terus mengembang di wajah tampannya._

_Baru kali ini ia merasa hidupnya menyenangkan._

"_gege... tinggal sendirian di sini?" tanya Tao tiba-tiba_

_Kris tersenyum lalu mengangguk_

"_keluarga gege?" tanya Tao_

"_gege punya seorang kakak perempuan yang cantik dan seorang adik perempuan yang manis," jawab Kris_

"_benarkah? Mereka dimana?" tanya Tao lagi_

"_Kakak perempuan gege namanya Jessica, dia sekarang tinggal di Paris, mengejar karirnya sebagai Model, ia adalah wanita tercantik yang pernah ge lihat," ucap Kris bangga_

"_Bagaimana denganku?" tanya Tao lagi_

"_Kau? Kau adalah gadis terindah yang pernah ada di hidup gege.." ucap Kris sambil tersenyum manis dan memandang ke arah Tao yang sekarang menunduk menyembunyikan wajah merahnya karena kata-kata Kris._

_Kris mengeratkan genggamannya pada Tao,_

_Entah kenapa menceritakan noonanya pada Tao, membuat dia merindukan noonanya itu._

"_Kau tahu, aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada noona!" ucap Kris semangat_

"_ne?" kaget Tao_

"_Kau tidak keberatan kan?" ucap Kris lagi_

"_itu... aku..." ucap Tao terbata sambil menundukkan kepalanya_

"_Kenapa?" tanya Kris bingung_

"_Aku... takut..." ucap Tao lagi_

"_takut apa?" tanya Kris semakin bingung_

"_aku... takut... noonamu tidak menyukaiku," ucap Tao pada akhirnya_

_Langkah Kris terhenti, ia berbalik menghadap ke arah Tao yang kini menunduk_

_Menangkup wajah mungil itu, membuat Tao menatapnya._

"_Noona akan menyukaimu... percayalah padaku... tidak akan ada orang yang tidak menyukaimu, pandaku sayang," ucap Kris lembut,_

_Membuat wajah Tao merona merah_

"_Benarkah?" tanya Tao_

_Kris mengangguk yakin, melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Tao lalu beralih menggenggam tangan mungil itu._

_._

_._

_._

_Cklek_

_Namja tampan itu membuka pintu apartmentnya sambil tersenyum._

_Senyuman manis tak lepas dari wajahnya bahkan sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu._

_Ia terus tersenyum, hingga tak sadar, seorang gadis cantik dengan setelan fashionable yang ikut tersenyum melihat senyumannya, duduk di sofa sambil terus memandanginya._

"_Noona belum pernah melihatmu tersenyum selebar itu, Yifan..." ucapnya_

_Kris mendongak kaget_

"_Jessica Noona!" panggilnya senang_

_Kris berlari ke arah noonanya lalu memeluk tubuh mungil itu._

"_Noona rindu sekali padamu, Kris!" ucap Jessica lembut lalu menepuk-nepuk punggung Kris pelan,_

"_Yifan juga rindu Noona," ucap Kris sambil mengeratkan pelukannya,_

"_Benarkah?" tanya Jessica sembari melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap adik laki-laki satu-satunya itu._

_Kris mengangguk semangat._

"_Bagaimana dengan Krystal?" tanya Kris_

"_Krystal di Cina , ia tidak ikut," ucap Jessica sambil mendudukkan dirinya kembali di sofa, sedangkan Kris mendudukkan dirinya di depan Jessica._

"_Krystal di Cina? Bukankah seharusnya dia ada di London sekarang?" tanya Kris bingung_

_Wajah Jessica berubah serius lalu menegakkan dirinya._

_Jessica memegang tangan Kris erat lalu mengelusnya pelan_

"_Ada apa noona? Ada sesuatu? Atau ada masalah?" tanya Kris khawatir_

"_Noona tidak ingin mengatakannya padamu, tapi..."_

_Ucapan Jessica terhenti ia menatap Kris dalam_

_Kris masih terlalu muda untuk ini,_

_Kris membalas tatapan Jessica bingung_

"_noona..." panggilnya_

"_Waktunya sudah tiba Kris..." ucap Jessica pelan_

_Kris sempat berpikir sejenak sampai akhirnya matanya membulat_

"_Noona..." panggil Kris lagi tapi dengan nada yang berbeda_

_Jessica mengangguk pelan_

_Air muka Kris berubah sedih_

_Baru saja ia mendapatkan kebahagiaannya,_

_Kini ia harus melepasnya lagi._

_._

_._

_._

Namja tampan itu menurunkan kaca mobilnya sedikit. Membuatnya dapat melihat lebih jelas, sosok cantik yang sedang duduk di halte bus.

Menunggu kendaraan yang akan membawanya pulang.

Seorang gadis yang bahkan takut untuk pulang sendiri, meskipun ia jago bela diri.

Kini bahkan sudah tak lagi menunjukkan ketakutan sedikitpun.

Banyak hal yang terlihat berbeda dari gadis itu.

Tapi namja itu percaya.

Gadisnya tetaplah gadis yang sama.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

.

.

Tangannya gatel kalo ga ngetik.

Ga kerasa udah siap di publish!

Yeay!

Thanks for reading!

Don't forget to review!

**Reply for your review**

**.dandeliona96.**

**Aku kan senengnya yang samar-samar... *loh?  
Thank you for reading! Don't forget to review!**

**.Xyln.**

**Aku udah lanjut lohhhhh... makasi yahhh udah nungguin!  
Thank you for reading! Don't forget to review!**

**.nasumichan Uharu.**

**Tao ini gimana sih! Lama banget ngakunya! #death glare Kristao- Lu aje yang lama bikinnya! *kicep* Mian lama updatenya! *bow*  
Thank you for reading! Don't forget to review!**

**.murni13399.**

**Semangat mengerti alurnya yaaaa! Aku nya memang agak lieur jadi begini dahh wkakakka  
Thank you for reading! Don't forget to review!**

**.meCa.**

**Hai juga meCa! Memang belum masuk ke inti sih... masih rada panjang kayanya... gapapa kok! Coment kamu membangun aku!  
Tadinya mau ngambek sih... tapi gapapa kok! Karena kamu udah review! Aku juga kayanya pernah bales review kamu selain disini, tapi aku lupa dimana...  
memang masih panjang kayanya.. mungkin 2-3 chapter lagi, tapi itu juga belum pasti...  
Salam kenal juga yaaaaa  
Thank you for reading! Don't forget to review!**

**.15.**

**Kalo kamu bingung, baca it's you dulu mungkin bisa membantu... .  
Mian lama update nya!  
Thank you for reading! Don't forget to review!**

**.rizqibilla.**

**Aku juga suka! #gandeng Kyungsoo – death glare Jongin  
Thank you for reading! Don't forget to review!**

**.kt.**

**Kris mau dipeluk! *loh*  
Aku juga lagi seneng gs nih wkakak makanya bikin GS terus!  
Thank you for reading! Don't forget to review!**

**.ruixi.**

**Iya nihhhh aku update lagiii... mian lama yaaaaaa  
Thank you for reading! Don't forget to review!**

**.adindazulma.**

**Semangat! Makasih ya semangatnya! Semoga kamu juga semangat baca updetannnya!  
Thank you for reading! Don't forget to review!**


	5. Your Leaving

Now Playing : Seo In Guk ft Zia – Loved You

**Your Leaving**

Chapter 4

Preview Last Part

.

.

Tapi namja itu percaya.

Gadisnya tetaplah gadis yang sama.

.

.

.

Gadis bermata panda itu menggoyang=goyangkan kakinya karena merasa bosan. Sesekali melirik ke arah jam tangannya.

Kenapa bus lama sekali datang? Pikirnya

Ia mempoutkan bibirnya lucu lalu menundukkan kepalanya sambil bersenandung kecil.

Sampai akhirnya ia sadar ada sesuatu yang meenghalangi cahaya lampu

"Tao,"

Gadis yang dipanggil Tao itu mendongak ke asal suara.

Dilihatnya seorang namja tampan dengan rambut blonde nya berdiri di hadapannya sambil tersenyum

"Kris ge..." panggil Tao

"Mau pulang bersamaku?" tanya Kris

.

.

.

.

Cklek

Pintu apartment mewah itu tertutup.

Tao melangkah masuk ke dalam apartment itu, sementara sang pemilik mengikuti dari belakang.

"design nya bagus juga, modern but simple, just like your style..." ucap Tao lalu menoleh ke arah kris sambil tersenyum

Kris hanya tersenyum kecil lalu berjalan melewati Tao ke arah dapur, membiarkan Tao mendudukkan dirinya di sofa.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Kris sambil membuka tutup botol wine di tangannya

Tao mengangguk pelan

"Aku suka," jawabnya lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar apartment Kris

Kris menghampiri Tao sambil membawa dua gelas wine lalu duduk di sampingnya

"Ini..." ucap Kris sambil menyodorkan gelas wine pada Tao

"Gomawo.." jawab Tao

Tao meneguk sedikit wine di gelas itu,

Sedangkan Kris hanya memutar-mutar gelasnya pelan

"kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanya Tao

"kenapa kau bertanya?" tanya Kris balik

Tao mencibir kesal

Kris hanya tersenyum kecil melihat kekesalan Tao

"Aku ... mencarimu..." ucap Kris pelan

Tao terdiam, memutar gelas winenya pelan

Bukannya ia terlalu percaya diri,

Tapi ia tahu, Kris akan menjawab begitu.

"Tao..." panggil Kris

"Hm..."

Tao menoleh

Tidak sampai beberapa detik,

Bibir Kris sudah menempel pada bibir Tao

Tao hanya menutup matanya perlahan, membiarkan Kris menguasainya saat ini.

Perlahan Kris meletakkan gelas wine Tao di meja ruang tamu

tangannya menopang tubuh Tao, sementar tangan satunya menekan leher Tao untuk meperdalam ciuman mereka

"mmh..." desah Tao di sela-sela ciuman mereka

Tao melingkarkan tangannya di leher Kris, dan meremas rambut Kris pelan.

Menambah kesan panas dalam permainan bibir mereka

Tangan Kris mulai menggerayangi tubuh seksi Tao,

Sedangkan Tao tidak mau kalah

Tangan Tao mulai bergerak turun ke kancing kemeja Kris satu persatu.

Menampilkan dadanya Kris yang putih dan ber abs

Kris melepaskan ciumannya dan menatapwajah Tao yang kini memerah

"Aku tidak ingat kau senakal ini..." ucapnya sambil tersenyum menggoda Tao

"Kau hanya tidak tahu, Pandamu ini memang sudah nakal..." jawab Tao lalu menarik leher Kris dan menciumnya lagi

Tiba-tiba ia ingat saat itu,

Pertama kali ia melakukannya

Dengan Kris

Ia hanya melakukannya dengan Kris

.

.

.

.

"_Jadi kau yang bernama Tao?"_

_Tao mendongak kaget_

"_Jessica eonni?" panggilnya_

_Ia ingat wajah Jessica karena Kris pernah menunjukkan foto Jessica padanya._

"_Ni Hao, Huang Zi Tao, aku rasa, aku butuh bantuanmu," ucap Jessica_

_Tao hanya menatap Jessica bingung_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Cklek_

"_Gege!" teriak gadis bermata panda itu sambil tersenyum lebar_

"_Tao! Kau mengagetkanku saja, sejak kapan kau tahu apartmentku?" tanya Kris bingung_

"_Sejak tadi, hehehehe... aku ingin mengajak gege jalan-jalan!" ucap Tao semangat_

"_Ha?" bingung Kris_

"_Ayo! Nanti keburu siang!" rajuk Tao sambil menarik-narik tangan Kris_

"_eh! Tunggu sebentar, gege ambil dompet dan ponsel dulu ya, tunggu sebentar! Jangan kemana-mana!" suruh Kris_

"_Oke!" jawab Tao semangat_

_Kris tersenyum, mengacak rambut Tao pelan lalu melesat masuk ke dalam apartmentnya_

_Senyum Tao memudar, ia memandang ke samping kirinya, _

_Jauh di ujung koridor ada seorang gadis cantik yang sedang tersenyum padanya,_

_Tao ikut membalas senyumannya,_

_Sesaat Tao tahu, inilah yang terbaik_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Kita mau kemana Tao?" tanya Kris_

_Tao menggeleng pelan_

"_loh? Kok tidak tahu?" tanya Kris lagi_

"_aku hanya ingin menikmati hari ini bersama gege,"jawab Tao sambil bergelayut manja di lengan Kris._

_Kris tersenyum melihat kemanjaan Tao lalu mengacak rambutnya pelan_

"_Ge! Ada ice cream! Aku mau ice cream!" teriak Tao senang ketika melihat kedai ice cream di depannya,_

"_Ayo kita kesana ge!" ucap Tao semangat lalu menarik tangan Kris,_

_Sedangkan Kris hanya membiarkan gadis itu menariknya kearah kedai ice cream._

_Mereka duduk di bangku taman sambil menikmati ice cream masing-masing_

_Tao menjilat ice cream nya semangat_

_Sedangkan Kris,_

_Sepertinya ia lebih tertarik pada gadis di sampingnya, dibandingkan dengan ice cream di tangannya._

_Tao akhirnya menoleh karena merasa diperhatikan_

"_kenapa gege melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Tao_

_Kris menggeleng pelan lalu tersenyum_

"_kau ini, seperti anak kecil saja," ucap Kris sambil membersihkan noda es krim di bibir Tao_

_Chu_

_Kris terpaku_

_Tao tersenyum kecil di samping Kris_

"_kau baru saja..."_

"_aku mencium gege, kenapa? Kata Chen mencium itu artinya Cinta iya kan?" ucao Tao polos_

_Kris menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal canggung_

"_eoh... baiklah," jawabnya_

_._

_._

_._

"_Ge.. kita pulang yuk..." ucap Tao tiba-tiba,_

"_Ayo..." jawab Kris, tapi langkahnya tertahan ketika Tao menahan tangannya_

"_bukan ke rumahku, tapi ke apartment gege," ucap Tao lagi_

"_ha? Ke apartment gege? Tapi..." kaget Kris_

"_ayolah ge!" ucap Tao lagi_

"_Hm... baiklah," ucap Kris menyetujui_

_Tao menggandeng tangan Kris erat, sesekali bergelayut di lengannya_

_Entah kenapa ada yang aneh dengan Tao hari ini, seakan ia tak ingin melepaskan tangannya dariku, pikir Kris_

_._

_._

_._

"_Ini..." ucap Kris sambil menyodorkan secangkir teh hangat pada Tao_

"_Xie xie," jawab Tao lalu meneguk minumannya_

"_Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin ke apartment gege?" tanya Kris bingung lalu duduk di sofa di samping Tao_

"_hm... ingin saja, aku ingin melihat tempat gege tinggal," jawab Tao,_

"_hm... benarkah?" ucap Kris lagi,_

_Tao mengangguk_

_Kris menyeruput tehnya lalu meletakkannya di meja_

"_Ge..." panggil Tao_

"_Hm..."_

_Baru saja Kris membalikkan badannya ke arah Tao,_

_Tiba-tiba matanya membelalak,_

_Tao sudah meraup bibirnya_

_Tao mendorong badan Kris hingga berbaring di sofa_

"_Tao..." panggil Kris_

_Tao tidak perduli ia menghampiri Kris dan kembali meraup bibir Kris lagi,_

_Kris yang awalnya masih kaget, akhirnya membalas ciuman Tao,_

_Perlahan namun pasti, ciuman mereka semakin panas,_

_Tao merangkak ke atas tubuh Kris tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka,_

_Ia menggesek-gesekkan kelaminnya pada kelamin Kris_

"_Mh... tao...mh..." desah Kris_

_Tao memperdalam ciuman mereka, berusaha untuk lebih dominan, tapi sepertinya Kris tidak rela kalah begitu saja._

"_hh..." Tao melepaskan ciumannya berusaha menarik napas,_

_Kris membuka matanya dan melihat wajah Tao yang memerah, begitu menggoda di hadapannya_

"_Tao apa yang.. kauhh... hh... ahh... tao...ahhh..." Kris memejamkan matanya erat_

_Tao tersenyum jahil melihat wajah Kris yang menahan nafsu_

_Sret_

"_Ya! Huang Zi Tao! Hhh... ah... lepasshh... ah..." desah Kris lagi_

_Tangan Tao sudah bergerak mengelus penis Kris yang mengacung_

"_ah! Kau terlalu nakal baby panda!" ucap Kris lalu mendorong balik Tao, memutar posisi mereka_

"_aku milikmu ge..." ucap Tao pelan_

_Kris tersenyum lalu meraup bibir Tao dan membuka paksa kausnya_

"_akh!" teriak Tao_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Namja tampan itu mengerjap lalu merentangkan tangannya ke samping_

_Kosong_

_Ia membuka matanya perlahan lalu menoleh ke samping_

_Kosong_

_Tidak ada siapa-siapa_

_Namja itu bangkit dari kasurnya, memakai pakaiannya kilat lalu berjalan keluar kamar_

"_Tao! Panda! Kau dimana?" panggilnya_

_Tapi nihil tidak ada yang menjawab_

"_Tao!" panggilnya lagi lalu mencari Tao ke segala penjuru apartmentnya_

"_Percuma, dia sudah pergi,"_

_Kris menoleh ke asal suara, ia melihat Jessica berdiri di ambang_

"_Noona..." panggilnya_

"_Sudah saatnya untuk pergi Kris," ucap Jessica_

"_Tapi, Tao..."_

"_Dia sudah pergi..."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_To be Continue_

Part kali ini maaf pendek

Memang sengaja dipotong di situ, kalo ga, ga seru

Reviewnya jangan lupa

Semakin banyak review, semakin cepet update! Amin!

Maaf gabisa bales review kalian satu-satu!

*bow*


	6. Come Back Home

NB : cerita bergaris miring akan menceritakan masa lalu/ flashback cerita Kristao

Now Playing : 2NE1- Come Back Home

Chapter 5

.

.

Preview Last Part

.

.

"_Tao!" panggilnya lagi lalu mencari Tao ke segala penjuru apartmentnya_

"_Percuma, dia sudah pergi,"_

_Kris menoleh ke asal suara, ia melihat Jessica berdiri di ambang pintu_

"_Noona..." panggilnya_

"_Sudah saatnya untuk pergi Kris," ucap Jessica_

"_Tapi, Tao..."_

"_Dia sudah pergi..."_

.

.

.

.

_Gadis itu menggeliat dalam tidurnya, ia berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya meskipun rasa sakit menjalar di bagian bawah tubuhnya._

_Matanya akhirnya membuka sempurna._

_Dilihatnya seorang namja tampan yang tertidur pulas di hadapannya._

_Gadis itu tersenyum kecil, ia menyentuh wajah namja itu lembut, berusaha selembut mungkin agar tidak membangunkannya._

"_hm... Tao..." namja itu mengigau dalam tidurnya, tangannya bergerak memeluk erat tubuh polos gadis bernama Tao di sampingnya,_

_Tao hanya tersenyum lalu mengelus pipi namja itu lagi_

"_kris ge... maafkan aku... aku harus pergi... kau harus melakukan apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan, kalau aku tetap disini, kau pasti akan menolaknya, karena itu aku harus pergi... ketika saatnya tiba nanti..."_

_Perlahan airmata Tao turun ke pipinya yang tirus,_

_Ia mengelus pipi Kris lagi, lalu mengecup bibir Kris pelan_

"_aku akan kembali..."_

_Tao bergerak pelan dari kasur Kris, melepaskan perlahan tangan Kris yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Mengelus pipi Kris lagi lalu mengecupnya pelan, sepelan mungkin, berusaha untuk tidak membangunkannya._

_Tao mengambil pakaiannya dan memakainya kembali._

_Cklek_

"_Eonni..." panggilnya_

_Gadis cantik itu mendongak menatap Tao sedih_

"_Tao, maafkan eonni... seharusnya..."_

"_Cukup, aku tidak apa kok, Jessica eonni, tolong jaga Kris baik-baik," ucap Tao_

"_Tao... kau terlalu baik, eonni minta maaf, eonni benar-benar minta maaf, tidak seharusnya eonni memisahkan kalian," ucap Jessica sambil terisak, ia benar-benar tidak ingin menghancurkan hati adiknya_

"_eonni..." panggil Tao lalu memeluk tubuh mungil Jessica_

"_Eonni... jangan menangis... nanti Kris bangun... sudahlah, aku akan pergi, tolong jaga Kris untukku..." ucap Tao sambil menepuk punggung Jessica pelan_

_Tao melepas pelukannya dan menatap Jessica lembut_

"_Tao... eonni tidak ingin kau pergi sia-sia... ini..." ucap Jessica sambil menyodorkan sesuatu pada Tao_

"_Apa ini?" tanya Tao bingung_

"_Kau boleh menerimanya atau tidak, itu semua terserah kau... eonni hanya berharap kau menerimanya, pergilah ke german, raihlah mimpimu menjadi Psikolog yang hebat... kalau kau kesana... akan ada lelaki bernama Yunho disana... ia yang akan mengurus keperluanmu semua disana... dia adalah orang kepercayaanku..." jelas Jessica_

"_Eonni... "_

"_Tao... eonni harap kau menerimanya, setidaknya ini bisa mengurangi rasa bersalah eonni padamu... kau boleh kembali kapanpun kau mau," ucap Jessica lagi_

"_tapi... Kris ge..."_

"_Dia tidak akan tahu, percayalah..." ucap Jessica pelan_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Sudah waktunya kita pergi, Kris..." ucap Jessica_

"_tapi... Tao..."_

"_Tao sudah pergi" ucap Jessica lagi_

_Kris menatap Jessica bingung_

"_Kita harus kembali ke Cina, Yifan..." ucap Jessica memanggil Kris dengan nama aslinya_

_Rahang Kris mengeras_

"_Noona membuat Tao pergi?" tanyanya dingin_

"_Dia yang ingin pergi, noona tidak pernah menyuruhnya pergi!" bantah Jessica_

"_Apa yang noona katakan padanya?" tanya Kris_

"_Yifan... noona mohon, keadaan Appa kritis sekarang, kau harus kembali... hanya kau yang bisa melakukan pemindahan jabatan, hanya kau yang bisa menjadi penerus Appa... Noona mohon, kembalilah..." ucap Jessica sambil memohon pada Kris_

_Kris masih menatap Jessica tajam_

"_Aku tidak mau..." jawab Kris_

"_Yifan... noona mohon..." ucap Jessica lagi sambil terisak dan terduduk di lantai,_

_Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi,_

_Kris satu-satunya anak laki-laki di keluarga Wu, dan hanya Kris yang bisa mewarisi perusahaan._

"_Noona!" panggil Kris yang melihat noonanya tersungkur_

_Kris berlari kecil menghampiri Jessica yang terisak,_

_Ia memeluk Jessica erat_

"_Noona maafkan aku..." ucap Kris menyesal_

"_Noona mohon Yifan... mereka akan menyakiti Krystal kalau kau tidak kembali... Noona tidak ingin melihat sesuatu terjadi pada Krystal, Noona mohon kembalilah..." ucap Jessica sambil terisak_

"_Sejak kapan mereka mengambil Krystal?" tanya Kris kaget_

"_Sejak appa divonis hidupnya takkan lama lagi... sejak saat itu... appa menyuruh orang untuk menculik Krystal... untung saja appa belum tahu keberadaanmu Kris... noona takut... noona benar-benar takut..." jelas Krystal lagi_

_Kris semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jessica, tangisan Jessica semakin keras, tubuhnya lemas. Ia benar-benar takut terjadi apa-apa pada Krystal._

_Tiba-tiba wajah Krystal yang tersenyum manis terbayang di pikiran Kris, wajah adik kecilnya yang merengek, wajah adik kecilnya yang manis._

_Tidak_

_Kris tidak akan mengorbankan adiknya demi kepentingannya sendiri... bagaimanapun juga, Jessica dan Krystal tidak punya sangkut paut apapun... _

"_Noona... aku akan kembali..." ucap Kris sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Jessica lembut_

"_Yifan..." panggil Jessica_

"_Sshh..." kris menghapus airmata Jessica dengan kedua ibu jarinya_

"_noona... jangan menangis lagi... tangisan noona dan Krystal adalah hal yang paling menyakitkan dalam hidupku... kumohon jangan menangis..." ucap Kris lembut_

_Jessica mengangguk lalu memeluk Kris erat,_

"_maafkan noona... noona tidak pernah ingin memisahkanmu dan Tao... maafkan Noona..." ucap Jessica lagi_

"_Aku mengerti noona... aku justru berterimakasih pada Noona... aku tahu, appa tidak akan tinggal diam, kalau dia tahu aku memiliki Tao... setidaknya biarkanlah Tao pergi... dia tak tahu apapun tentang masalah ini," ucap Kris lagi_

_Kris memeluk Jessica erat, ia mengelus rambut panjang noonanya itu._

_Mungkin kalian bertanya mengapa?_

_Biar aku jelaskan,_

_Kris, adalah anak laki-laki satu-satunya dari keluarga Wu..._

_Appanya Wu Zhoumi, menikah dengan gadis cantik bernama Victoria, Zhoumi sangat mencintai Victoria, bahkan mereka dikaruniai seorang bayi perempuan cantik yang mereka beri nama Sooyeon._

_Tapi sayangnya, keluarga Wu adalah pemilik perusahaan terbesar di Cina, jelas membutuhkan penerus laki-laki bukan perempuan._

_Zhoumi ditentang keras oleh keluarganya, apalagi setelah tahu, Victoria tidak bisa hamil lagi. Keluarga Zhoumi memaksanya untuk menceraikan Victoria dan menikah dengan gadis pilihan keluarganya, jelas saja Zhoumi menolak. Tapi akhirnya dengan bujukan Victoria, ia menikah dengan seorang gadis lain, yang mengandung dan melahirkan seorang bayi laki-laki, yang mereka beri nama Wu Yifan, tapi gadis itu pergi membawa kabur Yifan._

_Zhoumi berhasil menangkap gadis tersebut, yang akhirnya menyerahkan Yifan padanya, dan meminta Zhoumi untuk tidak memberitahu Yifan, kalau Victoria bukan ibu kandungnya._

_Ibu kandung Yifan hanya menginginkan harta Zhoumi, tidak lebih . ia menculik Yifan, agar ia dapat memeras Zhoumi. Karena itu setelah Zhoumi membayarnya, ia segera pergi._

_Victoria sendiri, sangat menyayangi Yifan, begitu juga Sooyeon dan Zhoumi. Semakin hari, Yifan tumbuh menjadi namja kecil yang tampan dan tinggi, begitu juga Jessica, ia menjadi sangat cantik dan dewasa. Kebahagiaan keluarga kecil itu tak hanya sampai situ, entah keajaiban darimana, Victoria dinyatakan mengandung kembali._

_Semua orang sangat senang, termasuk Sooyeon dan Yifan._

_Tapi sayangnya, Tuhan sepertinya terlalu menyayangi Victoria. Tepat setelah ia melahirkan putrinya, dan menamainya Soojung yang artinya Crystal. Ia meninggal._

_Zhoumi benar-benar terpukul dengan kematian Victoria. Ia menyibukkan dirinya dengan pekerjaan, dan akan marah ketika diganggu. Ia tidak pernah memerhatikan anak-anaknya lagi. Termasuk Soojung yang masih sangat kecil saat itu._

_Alhasil, Sooyeon lah, yang menggantikan peran ibu bagi Yifan dan Soojung._

_Ketika Jessica berumur 22 tahun, ia sudah bisa menghasilkan banyak uang dari pekerjaannya sebagai model. Sikap Zhoumi yang semakin kasar dan dingin,bahkan tanpa segan memukuli mereka, membuatnya ingin melarikan diri bersama adik-adiknya._

_Akhirnya dengan bantuan manajernya sekaligus kekasihnya, Lee Donghae._

_Sooyeon berhasil melarikan diri bersama Yifan dan Soojung._

_Mereka mengganti identitasnya._

_Sooyeon menjadi Jessica, Yifan menjadi Kris, dan Soojung menjadi Krystal._

_Sooyeon menyekolahkan Kris di Canada, ia meninggalkan Kris disana sendirian, karena seandainya Zhoumi menemukan Jessica, maka ia tidak akan menemukan Kris._

_Sedangkan Jessica sendiri, membawa Krystal untuk pergi ke London, Jessica meneruskan pekerjaannya sebagai model, dan menyekolahkan Krystal di sana._

_Mereka hidup bahagia, sesekali Krystal dan Jessica datang ke Canada untuk menjenguk Kris. Ya mereka bahagia dengan kehidupan baru mereka._

_Setidaknya, sampai 2 minggu yang lalu,_

_Ketika segerombolan orang menerobos masuk ke apartment Jessica, dan menculik Krystal._

_Jessica yang panik langsung tahu, ketika Donghae meneleponnya dan bilang ia sedang mengikuti orang yang menculik Krystal._

_Jessica berusaha menyusul Donghae, namun terlambat. Sesampainya di tempat yang diberitahukan Donghae, ia melihat kekasihnya itu sudah berbaring babak belur, hampir tak sadarkan diri._

_Dari Donghae, Jessica akhirnya tahu, kalau yang menculik Krystal adalah appanya sendiri, Zhoumi._

_Disinilah Jessica sekarang, ia sudah tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Ia hanya bisa bertemu Krystal sekali, itu pun karena ia masih punya hati untuk menunggu operasi appanya._

_Permintaan terakhir appanya hanya satu. _

_Ia ingin Kris menggantikan posisinya._

_Tapi Jessica dan Zhoumi sama-sama tahu, Kris tidak akan pernah mau._

_Karena itu Zhoumi menculik Krystal._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_noona..." panggil Kris_

_Jessica menoleh_

"_Iya Yifan..." jawab Jessica_

"_Berjanjilah padaku..." ucap Kris_

"_Tentang apa?" tanya Jessica_

_Kris memegang tangan Jessica yang tergeletak diatas tas tangannya_

"_Berjanjilah untuk terus di sampingku, berjanjilah untuk berlindung di belakangku ketika semuanya terasa terlalu berat, karena aku tidak mau Noona melindungiku dan Krystal terus. Aku adalah anak laki-laki, aku yang harus melindungi kalian, berjanjilah padaku, kalian akan berlindung padaku, bukan lagi melindungiku..." ucap Kris bersungguh-sungguh sambil memegang erat tangan noonanya_

"_Yifan..." panggil Jessica_

"_Sebagai balasannya, karena hanya noona yang tahu tentang Tao... tolong jagalah dia, dia adalah wanita yang paling kucintai setelah Noona dan Krystal..." ucap Kris lagi_

_Jessica menatap Kris terharu lalu memeluk tubuh adiknya erat_

"_Yifan... maafkan noona..." ucap Jessica dalam pelukan Kris_

"_tidak noona, noona sudah melakukan hal yang benar... aku tidak ingin tahu dimana Tao sekarang, setidaknya belum... hanya noona yang tahu... karena itu hanya noona yang bisa menjaganya... tolong jagalah dia..." ucap Kris lagi_

_Jessica pun mengangguk dalam pelukan Kris_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Kris terbangun tengah malam, ia tersenyum

Karena ketika ia terbangun, ia dapat melihat sosok manis yang tertidur lelap, wajahnya seperti panda, manis seperti panda.

"Tao..." panggil Kris,

Tapi Tao tertidur lelap sekali, sangat manis, sangat cantik

10 tahun...

Ya... 10 tahun...

Lama sekali rasanya...

10 tahun ia tidak melihat wajah manis ini

10 tahun ia tidak bisa memegang tangan halus ini

10 tahun ia terus mengkhawatirkan keadaannya

Ia beralih memegang pinggul Tao,

Tao menggeliat kecil dalam tidurnya,

Sampai akhirnya Kris menyadari satu hal.

Ada bekas luka jahitan di perut Tao.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

.

.

NB : Latar aslinya itu di Kanada... Tempat tinggalnya Kris...

Buat jawab pertanyaan review kalian

Untuk Sehun... sedang galau... karena saya belum tahu dia bisa dimasuki ke side storynya Lumin atau gak...

Sedang dalam proses..

Kenapa Tao pergi? Apa yang diomongin Tao sama Jessica?

Kalian udah bisa ngira-ngira sendiri kan yahh... aku udah jelasin kan kenapa Kris ga tinggal bareng ortunya de el el.

Ada yang nanya juga, Kyungsoo bakal muncul kapan?

Kyungsoo gatau bakal muncul apa gak disini... karena rencananya aku bakal bikin FF ini full Kristao ajah...

FF ini Cuma bakal nyeritain flashback nya Kristao, dan masa depan mereka,

Soal Kris ngedektin Kyungsoo dan lain-lain, ga bakal aku ceritain, begitulah kira-kira... mungkin ada juga sih, kalian tunggu aja wkakakak

Thanks For reading! Don't forget to review!


	7. Our New Life

Now Playing : Almost Paradise – EXO version (original singer – T-Max ; Boys Befor Flowers ost)

Chapter 6

.

.

Preview Last Part

.

.

Tao menggeliat kecil dalam tidurnya,

Sampai akhirnya Kris menyadari satu hal.

Ada bekas luka jahitan di perut Tao.

.

.

.

Kris menyentuh bekas luka itu pelan,

Membuat Tao bergerak tak nyaman, meras terganggu.

Kris mengerutkan dahinya dan memandang wajah Tao lagi.

Apa sebenarnya yang disembunyikan Tao?

Kenapa ada bekas luka di perutnya?

Berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk di pikiran Kris

Kris terus memandangi wajah manis Tao yang sedang tertidur

Tangannya yang tadi memegang bekas luka Tao beralih ke wajah Tao

Ia menyelipkan beberapa helai rambut Tao yang menutupi wajah manisnya ke belakang telinga Tao

Kris mengelus pipi Tao pelan

Kris terlalu takut untuk kembali tertidur

Ia terlalu takut,

Takut apabila ia membuka matanya kembali,

Dan Tao tidak ada di sampingnya lagi

Seperti 10 tahun yang lalu

Takut

Sangat takut

Ia takut Tao pergi lagi

Rasa takut ini lebih besar, bila dibandingkan dengan rasa takut kehilangan Kyungsoo.

"Tao..." panggil Kris

"Ge..." jawab Tao

Kris tersenyum

Tao pun perlahan membuka matanya dan mengerjapkan matanya pelan

"Kenapa gege belum tidur?" tanya Tao

Kris hanya tersenyum lalu membelai rambut panjang hitam Tao pelan

"aku takut..." jawab Kris

"Apa yang gege takutkan?" tanya Tao

"Gege takut... kau tidak ada ketika gege membuka mata... gege takut kau pergi lagi Tao..." ucap Kris sedih, lalu mengeratkan pelukannya pada Tao

"Maafkan Tao ge..." ucap Tao sedih

Ia mengelus pipi Kris pelan lalu mengecup bibir itu singkat

"Aku tidak akan pergi lagi..." ucap Tao

"Kau janji?" tanya Kris

"Aku janji ge... aku akan terus ada di samping gege..." ucap Tao pelan

Kris tersenyum lalu meraih tubuh ramping Tao dalam pelukannya

Kris memeluk Tao erat,

Ia takut melepaskannya

Kris melepaskan pelukannya perlahan lalu menatap wajah manis Tao lagi.

"Kau akan tetap menjadi Tao yang sama untukku..." uca Kris

Tao tersenyum ia menyentuh dada Kris dan menemukan sesuatu di sana

"eoh!" kagetnya

Tao meraih kalung dengan liontin berbentuk huruf T di sana

"Kau masih menyimpannya ge?" tanya Tao kaget

"Kau pikir aku akan melupakannya?" tanya Kris balik

Tao tersenyum lagi

"itu adalah hal paling berharga bagiku, aku akan terus memakainya, itu hadiah pertama darimu..." ucap Kris lagi

Tao tersenyum lalu mengangguk, ia memainkan liontin kalung Kris pelan

"kalung inilah yang selalu mengingatkanku," ucap Kris

"mengingatkan pada apa?" tanya Tao

"mengingatkanku... kau pasti kembali..." ucap Kris pelan

Tao mendongak menatap wajah Kris

Kris menangkup wajah Tao lalu mencium bibirnya lembut

.

.

.

.

Namja tampan itu membuka matanya perlahan.

Ia menggerakkan tangannya ke samping, namun tak ada siapa-siapa di sampingnya.

Seketika namja itu terbangun dan berjalan keluar kamarnya.

Dilihatnya sosok cantik yang ia cari sedang menelepon di balkon.

"Arasseo..."

"..."

"Hm... "

"..."

"Dayoung-ie..." panggilnya

Dayoungie? Bingung Kris

"Kau harus cepat sembuh ya sayang... maaf eomma tidak bisa menemanimu..." ucapnya lagi sedih

Eomma?

Tao sudah punya anak?

Batin Kris bingung

"Eomma sedang bersama appa sekarang, Dayoung merindukan appa kan?" ucap Tao lagi

Kris mematung

Appa?

Apakah itu anaknya?

"Dayoung-ie... eomma merindukan Dayoung... besok eomma akan menjenguk Dayoung... annyeong Aegi... Saranghae..." ucap Tao lagi

Klik

Tao berbalik dan melihat Kris berada di belakangnya

"Ge!" kagetnya

"Tao..." panggil Kris

"gege sejak kapan disini?" kaget Tao

"apa ada yang mau kau katakan padaku?" tanya Kris balik

Tao memandang Kris sendu lalu mengangguk

.

.

.

.

"jadi... siapa Dayoung?" tanya Kris

Setelah mereka berdua duduk berdampingan di sofa ruang tamu Kris

Tao menghela napas pelan lalu memandang Kris

"Dayoung... dia anakku..." ucap Tao

"kau sudah menikah?" tanya Kris

Tao menggeleng

"lalu?" tanya Kris lagi

"Dia... Dayoung... umurnya 9 tahun..." jawab Tao

Kris terdiam

9 tahun

10 tahun yang lalu dia melakukannya bersama Tao...

"dia... anakku?" tanya Kris lagi

Tao menghela napas pelan, lalu mengangguk

"Tao... kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku!" kesal Kris

"Aku... takut... kau tidak bisa menerimanya ge..." ucap Tao pelan

"Tao!" kesal Kris

"aku mendengarnya, aku mendengar dari Xiumin eonni... kau sedang mengejar gadis bernama Kyungsoo, kekasih Kai... aku pikir... kau sudah melupakanku..." ucap Tao pelan lalu menundukkan kepalanya

Kris terdiam

Memang benar dia menyukai Kyungsoo

Tapi secinta apapun ia pada Kyungsoo

Dia takkan pernah bisa melupakan gadis di hadapannya sekarang

Dia sangat mencintai Tao

"tao... " panggil Kris lalu menangkup wajah Tao dan menatap mata Tao dalam

"ge..."

"aku mencintaimu... kau tahu kan?" tanya Kris

Tao mengangguk pelan

"Bolehkah aku menemui Dayoung?" tanya Kris lagi

"ge..."

"Kau bilang aku appanya kan? Aku ingin menemui anakku..." ucap Kris lagi

"ge..."

Tao memeluk Kris erat lalu terisak dalam pelukan Kris

"Ge... maafkan aku... aku sudah memisahkanmu dengan Dayoung... maafkan aku..." ucap Tao menyesal

Kris membelai rambut Tao lembut

"Sudahlah Tao... setidaknya kau sudah membiarkanku tahu, kalau aku memiliki anak denganmu... kau mau mempertemukanku dengannya kan?" tanya Kris lagi

Tao mengangguk dalam pelukan Kris

Kris mengelus punggung Tao pelan

"terimakasih Tao..."

Kris melepaskan pelukannya lalu mencium bibir Tao sekilas

"untuk melahirkan anakku..." ucapnya lagi

Tao tersenyum lalu memeluk Kris erat

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja tinggi keluar dari mobilnya, diikuti oleh seorang yeoja cantik.

Namja itu merangkul sang yeoja erat, lalu mereka berjalan ke arah sebuah rumah besar bercat putih setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman rumah tersebut.

"Eonni!" panggil yeoja itu

"Apa itu Tao?" tanya seseorang dari dalam

"ne!" jawab Tao

"Kyungsoo! Tolong buka pintunya!" teriaknya lagi dari dalam

Kris mengernyit bingung

"Gege jangan kaget yah, Kyungsoo eonni ada di dalam, dia tinggal disini..." ucap Tao

"Kalau begitu ini..." ucapan Kris terhenti ketika seseorang membuka pintu rumah tersebut dan nampaklah sosok mungil yang sangat dikenal Kris

"Ge!" panggilnya

"Kyungsoo..." panggil Kris

"gege... kenapa ada disini? Bagaimana bisa..."

"EOMMA!" ucapan Kyungsoo terhenti ketika terdengar suara manis seorang gadis kecil dari balik tubuh mungilnya

"Eomma!" panggil gadis itu lagi

Tao menundukkan tubuhnya yang tinggi, berusaha mensejajarkan tingginya dengan gadis itu

"Aigoo... Dayoungie! Eomma datang!" ucap Tao lembut sambil merentangkan tangannya

Dayoung menghampiri Tao dan berlari ke pelukannya

"Eomma! Dayoung rindu eomma..." ucap Dayoung pelan

"eomma juga rindu Dayoung... maaf kemarin eomma tidak bisa menjemputmu yah..." ucap Tao sedih lalu mengelus rambut putrinya sayang

Dayoung mengangguk pelan lalu tersenyum

"Tidak apa.. kemarin Kyungsoo ahjuma memasakkanku banyak makanan enak!" cerita Dayoung semangat

"benarkah?" tanya Tao

Dayoung mengangguk semangat

Tao memeluk putrinya lagi

"Gomawo Kyungsoo eonni..." ucap Tao tulus

Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu mengelus rambut Dayoung

"Tidak apa... Dayoung juga dekat dengan Lauren dan Yoogeun, aku sudah menganggapnya seperti keponakanku sendiri Tao..." ucap Kyungsoo lembut

"Gomawo eonni..." ucap Tao tulus

"Dayoung..."

Dayoung menoleh

"Eomma... siapa dia?" tanya Dayoung lalu bersembunyi di balik tubuh tinggi Tao

"Dayoung..." panggil Kris lagi,

Kris menurunkan badannya, berusaha menyamakan tingginya dengan gadis kecil berumur 9 tahun itu

Dayoung semakin menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik Tao,

"Eomma..." panggil Dayoung

"Dayoungie..." panggil Tao,

Dayoung menoleh

"Eomma sudah bilang akan membawa appa, kan?" tanya Tao pada Dayoung

Dayoung mengangguk lalu menatap Kris

Kris balik menatap Dayoung

Entah kenapa tatapan Dayoung sama persis dengan Tao,

Ia mewarisi mata Tao dan bibir Kris

Kulitnya putih bersih seperti kulit Kris

Tubuhnya juga tinggi, tidak seperti anak seumurannya, sepertinya memang karena gen ayah ibunya yang tinggi.

"Appa..." panggil Dayoung

Kris tersenyum

Matanya berair

Kalian mungkin tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya

Tapi demi apa, Kris bahagia sekali

Mendengar kata 'appa' keluar dari mulut buah hatinya dan Tao...

Memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Appa'

Bahkan selama 10 tahun, Kris tidak pernah mengetahui keberadaannya

"Dayoung... ini appa... ini benar appa..." ucap Kris sambil merentangkan tangannya

Dayoung menatap Kris ragu,

Ia melirik ke arah Tao, Tao mengangguk pelan mengiyakan

Perlahan Dayoung melepaskan pegangannya pada baju Tao dan berjalan menghampiri Kris

Kris memeluk Dayoung erat

Sangat erat

"Dayoungie... ini appa... ini appa..." ucap Kris bahagia

Ia sampai menitikkan airmata saking bahagianya

Airmata yang tidak pernah jatuh

Ketika eommanya Victoria meninggal,

Ketika Krystal diculik

Ataupun ketika ia sadar, ia mungkin tidak bisa bertemu Tao lagi, karena Tao meninggalkannya

Airmata bahagia,

Jatuh ketika ia tahu, ia memiliki seorang putri, meskipun keberadaanya tidak ia ketahui selama sepuluh tahun

"Appa merindukanmu Dayoung... maafkan appa terlambat menemukanmu dan eomma... maafkan appa... appa tidak pernah tahu kau ada... maafkan appa..." sedih Kris sambil terus mengelus punggung kecil Dayoung lembut

Dayoung melepaskan pelukan Kris

Ia melihat Kris menangis

"Appa..."

Ibu jari kecil Dayoung menyentuh permukaan pipi Kris yang basah oleh airmata,

Ia menghapus tetesan airmata yang tersisa di pipi Kris

"Appa... jangan menangis..." ucap Dayoung lembut

Kris menggenggam tangan kecil Dayoung

Dayoung tersenyum

"Dayoung juga merindukan appa... Dayoung sayang appa..." ucap Dayoung lembut lalu memeluk leher Kris erat

Kris membalas pelukan gadis kecilnya itu

Kyungsoo yang awalnya masih bingung, akhirnya tersenyum melihat Kris dan Dayoung yang berpelukan

"Ya! Kau! Kenapa disini!" kaget seseorang yang datang terlambat dan mengacaukan momen mengharukan ini

"EONNI!" teriak Kyungsoo dan Tao bersamaan karena kesal

"eh... Mian..." ucap Xiumin menyesal

.

.

.

.

"Gomawo eonni..." ucap Tao ketika Xiumin meletakkan kopi buatannya di meja tamu

"Cobalah ge... Kopi buatan Xiumin eonni itu yang paling enak!" ucap Kyungsoo sungguh sungguh

Kris tersenyum

"Gomawo.. Xiumin-ssi..." ucap Kris lalu menyeruput kopinya

Xiumin tersenyum lalu duduk di samping Kyungsoo, di hadapan Kris dan Tao

"Sekarang Dayoung sedang menjaga Lauren dan Yoogeun... sekarang... kalian harus ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi sebenarnya!" ucap Xiumin dengan tatapan menginterograsi keduanya

"eonni..." panggil Kyungsoo lembut

"Tidak sekarang Kyungsoo-ya... eonni harus tahu segalanya dari dua makhluk hidup ini..." ucap Xiumin lagi

Tao menghela napas pelan

Kris menoleh ke arah Tao lalu mengembalikan pandangannya ke arah Xiumin

"jadi..."

.

.

.

Kris menceritakan segalanya, termasuk masalah yang menimpa keluarganya

"Gege minta maaf atas nama Krystal, Kyungsoo-ya..." ucap Kris pada akhirnya

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk pelan lalu tersenyum tipis

"Sudahlah ge... aku sendiri yang memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Kai... lagipula aku sudah memaafkannya... aku tahu bagaimana rasanya takut kehilangan seseorang..." ucap Kyungsoo lembut

Kris tersenyum lembut

Ia memang tahu Kyungsoo punya hati yang lembut,

Ia hanya berharap Kyungsoo mendapatkan yang terbaik,

Mungkin, kembali pada Kai,

Seperti dirinya kembali pada Tao

Kris menggenggam tangan Tao erat

"jadi... kau appanya Dayoung?" tanya Xiumin masih tidak percaya

"em... ya... aku appanya Dayoung..." jawab Kris lagi

"tunggu! Aku masih tidak percaya! Takdir macam apa ini! Kenapa harus kau! Si maniak menyebalkan ini!" kesal Xiumin masih belum bisa percaya

"Eonni!" kesal Tao karena pangerannya dikatai maniak

"tapi Tao! Aku... oke... memang Dayoung sedikit mirip dengannya ... tapi... Dayoungie ku ..." ucap Xiumin masih tidak percaya juga

"Eonni... sudahlah... kenyataannya memang begitu... eonni tidak bisa mengubah apapun..." ucap Kyungsoo lembut

"tapi... baiklah... aku mengalah... berarti.. aku akan mengambil Dayoung dariku!" kesal Xiumin tiba-tiba

"Minseok eomma..." sebuah suara menghentikan Xiumin

Xiumin berbalik dan menundukkan tubuhnya sedikit,

"ada apa Dayoungie sayang..." ucap Xiumin lembut

Kris kesal sekarang

Xiumin benar-benar berubah 180 derajat ketika melihatnya dan Dayoung,

Ia menatap Dayoung sangat lembut

Sedangkan ia menatap Kris seakan, Kris adalah bom atom yang harus dijauhi

Dayoung berjinjit sedikit lalu mengecup pipi Xiumin pelan

"Dayoung akan tetap sayang Minseok eomma..." ucap Dayoung polos lalu memeluk Xiumin erat

Kris tersenyum melihat kedekatan Xiumin dan Dayoung

Ya...

Selama sepuluh tahun

Xiumin yang telah membantu Tao untuk merawat Dayoung

Maka itu Dayoung dan Xiumin saling menyayangi satu sama lain

.

.

.

.

.

"APPA BANGUN!" teriak gadis kecil itu

Tapi sang appa malah menggeliyat dalam tidurnya

"eomma! Appa tidak mau bangun! Dayoung kesal!" kesal gadis kecil bernama Dayoung itu

Tao hanya tersenyum ketika Dayoung berlari ke kamarnya,

Dan kembali ke kamar Tao dan Kris membawa boneka panda besar yang bahkan lebih besar dari tubuh kecilnya

"APPA!" teriaknya lagi lalu menarik selimut Kris kesal

"Dayoung... appa ngantuk... " ucap Kris

Bugh!

"Aw!" teriak Kris

"APPA BANGUN!"

Bugh

Kris terbangun kilat

ia melihat Dayoung sudah duduk cemberut dengan boneka panda di tangannya yang siap memukul Kris kapan saja

"Ani... Dayoungie... kenapa memukul appa dengan boneka raksasa itu..." bingung Kris, karena ia tidak tahu bagaimana gadis kecil bisa punya ide membangunkannya dengan boneka raksasa itu

"Appa kan yang membelikannya untukku... karena itu aku harus menggunakannya dengan baik!" ucap Dayoung sambil tersenyum manis

"jadi kau mau melawan appa ya... sini kau!" ucap Kris lalu menangkap tubuh mungil Dayoung dan menggelitiknya tanpa ampun

"Ah! Appa geli! Eomma! Appa jahat! Ahahhahahahha" kesal Dayoung sambil tertawa karena digelitik oleh Kris

Tao hanya tersenyum dari arah dapur

Ia tidak pernah tahu kisahnya akan seperti ini...

Kris yang kembali padanya

Keluarga kecil mereka yang kini lengkap dan bahagia

Ia hanya berharap Keluarga kecilnya akan terus seperti ini...

Selamanya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The End

Woahh!

Sistem kebut semalam banget!

Kenapa cepet banget update nya?

Karena udah beres ujian

Dan aku juga gamau banyak-banyak utang sama kalian

She's Mine aku belum lanjutin

Just be with me juga belum aku selesain

Preview buat Side Story Xiumin juga udah aku siapin

Langsung liat aja karena aku bikin di new Story!

Thanks for reading!

Don't forget to review!


End file.
